ouwfandomcom-20200213-history
Whack Him Off
Whack Him Off 'is an oddjob in the game. Objectives *Lose the mob *Get to the field Script ''During free roam, Lis gets a phone call from Henk 'Lis: '''Hi Henk, any news? '''Henk: '''Yeah...some good, some bad. '''Lis: '''What's the bad? '''Henk: '''I'll let you see for yourself. Fuck, I gotta go. ''Henk hangs up. The oddjob "Whack Him Off" is now available at the mansion Once Lis arrives at the mansion, a cutscene occurs Lis walks into the open garage door and examines Henk's Mantis for a few seconds before Henk walks out, carrying Yuri with his hands tied behind his back '''Yuri: '''You fucking piece of shit! You're a dead man in this country! I made my call, you're dead! '''Henk: ''*Over Yuri* Get the trunk! Open the trunk! ''Lis runs over to the trunk and opens it, allowing Henk to put Yuri in it. The two of them close the trunk as Lis addresses to Henk Lis: 'What the hell was that all about!? '''Henk: '''I'll tell you on the way there- '''Lis: '''Way where? '''Henk: '''I'll tell you when we get in! ''Henk and Lis both get into the Mantis The player gains control of Lis. The player is instructed to lose the mob, to which Russian mobsters will chase after the Mantis in luxury sedans/sports cars. During the event, a conversation erupts '''Henk: '''Right, first order of business is to lose the mobsters on us. '''Lis: '''What mobsters? '''Henk: '''The ones that're gonna want to fit us for cement shoes and throw us in the ocean. I got a pistol so I can hold them off if you keep going- '''Lis: '''Nevermind that, just tell me what you did to get the mob on us- '''Henk: '''Right, right. Uh...shit-long story short, me and Yuri talk business. He tells me about these trucks he's keeping at a truck stop full of weapons and shit. We try to cut a deal, right? '''Lis: '''Right- '''Henk: '''Right, so he wants me to pay full up front for two trucks worth of arms. I tell him I'll give him half now and the other half once I get it sold. He says no, I keep telling him I don't have that cash. He starts yelling at me, calls his buddies in the mob. I panic, take the phone, call you. You pick up, I tell you to meet me at my place. I hear mobsters are coming for me, I go to move Yuri as you show up. '''Lis: '''Right, uh...so they're gonna leave your mansion alone? '''Henk: '''They should. But back to the point, he already says what's what, he outlived his usefulness, we gotta kill him. '''Lis: Alright, so where we whacking him? 'Henk: '''I was thinking this field outside of town. You see the forensic shows, right? They always get caught when they bury the body in their backyard- '''Lis: '''I don't have time to discuss forensic shows with you, right? I gotta lose these Russians and we can get this over with! '''Henk: '''Alright Lis, chill. ''The player loses the mob The player is then instructed to drive to the field. During the drive, a conversation erupts 'Lis: '''You want this Russian guy in a field somewhere, right? '''Henk: '''Yeah, uh, how about out around where you live? '''Lis: '''Yeah...yeah, I know a spot there. So, you said he said there were some trucks or something before he flipped out and tried to get you killed? '''Henk: '''Yeah, but it's not much to go on. All he said were that there's two semis at a truck stop somewhere, full of guns and ready to move. '''Lis: '''Alright, so I'm guessing we're gonna find them and sell them? '''Henk: '''Nah, the plan was to ship them to Europe and sell them to one of the dealers there. Klaus, he was there at the party the other day. You know him? '''Lis: '''No. '''Henk: '''Well, long story short, he made it out and the thing was, Willem was going to buy the guns-slash-trucks off Yuri. Guns so he could sell them to Klaus, trucks so he could start up a courier service, which sadly never came to light. '''Lis: '''That's a shame-wait. Why did Yuri go through Willem to sell to you, rather than sell to Klaus direct? '''Henk: '''I don't know, something about contacts, or commission, or something. ''Once the player arrives at the field, a cutscene occurs Lis and Henk exit the Mantis and walk around to the trunk, making smalltalk on the way 'Henk: '''Are you sure this is a good spot? '''Lis: '''It's just as good as any. ''Lis opens the trunk as Yuri begins screaming angrilly in Russian. Henk and Lis slam the trunk shut a few seconds later as Yuri continues yelling. Henk pulls out a pistol from his waistband and shoots into the trunk multiple times, killing Yuri. After doing so, he turns to Lis and addresses her 'Henk: '''You should probably go. I mean, it's all- '''Lis: '''Yeah, I got it. ''Lis begins to walk away. As she walks away, Henk calls out to her, making her turn around 'Henk: '''Hey...you know where that truck stop is? '''Lis: '''Right, it's this side of the river, a little ways away down the highway. '''Henk: '''Do you wanna meet me there for part two? '''Lis: '''Sure, meet me outside it, we shouldn't make any attention to ourselves, right? All secret shit. '''Henk: '''Right, sounds alright. ''Henk and Lis wave goodbye as Lis walks away Mission passed